The present invention relates to storage and carrying cases, and more particularly to a hairpiece storage and carrying case.
A hairpiece worn by a man or woman must be properly cared for in order to maintain its natural appearance. Although typically such care includes grooming and cleaning the hairpiece, it is also important to properly store the hairpiece when not being worn. In the past, storage and carrying cases for hairpieces have merely provided a compartment in which the hairpiece is placed, or if a spherical head-like frame is provided to support the hairpiece, the front, rear and side portions of the hairpiece have been allowed to merely hang freely. Neither arrangement is conducive to maintaining the hairpiece while in storage in a simulated natural style as worn by a user. For example, men typically have the front portion or bangs of the hairpiece combed or brushed backwardly off the forehead. However, if the front portion of the hairpiece is allowed to hang freely in the case or is merely placed within a compartment in the case the front portion of the hairpiece tends to "set" in a downwardly hanging position such that it is difficult to comb or brush the front portion of the hairpiece rearwardly off a user's forehead.
It is therefore desirable to provide a storage and carrying case which will maintain a hairpiece in a simulated natural style of arranging hair.